


Syrup

by Starofwinter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background Poly, Breakfast, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Gladio isinfuriating.Ignis loves him so much.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Syrup

Ignis was in the kitchen, halfway through creating a stack of pancakes that was frankly reaching a terrifying height, when the front door opened and closed. The jangle of keys on the entryway rack and the soft song being whistled gave Gladio away, as did the arms soon wrapped around Ignis’ waist as he rested his chin on his shoulder. “Up early, Iggy.”

“Mm, some of us still have things to do, even on holidays. I had a long distance meeting with a few Altissian nobles this morning, so I thought I’d make breakfast after it concluded.” He kept a close eye on the pancakes, even with all of Gladio’s warm weight against his back. “Please go shower before you try to cuddle me.”

“So I get to cuddle you after?” The rumble of his voice against Ignis’ back had to right to cause the reaction it did, especially when Gladio still smelled of sweat and the green scent of the park where he liked to run. 

Ignis set the pan aside and huffed as he turned around. “You’re a menace, do you know that?”

“So that’s a yes.” The quirk of Gladio’s lips was infuriating. Ignis forced down the urge to kiss the smug smirk off his mouth.

“Go take a shower and wake Noctis and Prompto, and then we’ll see.”

Gladio’s eyes ran from his mouth down his throat to catch on his chest as he crowded Ignis back against the counter, forcing him to lean back over it. “You’ve got a-” He hummed, leaning down to swipe his tongue over over Ignis’ collarbone, rough and too lingering to not be deliberate. “Syrup,” he declared, pulling back with another smug look, “Almost sweeter than you, Specs.” He turned on his heel, wandering to the bedroom, leaving Ignis frozen and staring after him, flushed and breathless.

As the muffled sounds of Gladio waking up their boyfriends drift from the other room, Ignis gives himself the indignity of slumping against the counter, trying to catch his breath.

Astrals, that man was  _ infuriating. _ Ignis couldn’t stand him.

He was going to kiss him senseless after breakfast.


End file.
